


The Cop and The Phantom Thief

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Acting, Bondage, Cop Cosplay, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While investigating a rumor, Makoto catches Akira and Ryuji having sex on the school roof. Unable to stop thinking about Ryuji, she invites him over and pretends to arrest him.





	The Cop and The Phantom Thief

Makoto thanked the student as they left the student council room; him heading towards the second floor, she herself heading up to the roof; of course she would look into the rumors.

Rumors he had called disturbing, but that she expected to prove baseless.

Rumors that two boys were using the school roof to have anal sex. With each other. No names of who the students were either, so her only option was to stake out the roof and see if she could catch anyone in the act.

Sighing, she pushed the door open, and froze.

"M-Makoto! Hi!" Ryuji turned bright red, as red as the hickey Akira was sucking into the skin just below his left nipple, where it wouldn't show. Her eyes were drawn further south still, to the organ being pumped by Akira's hand.

It was huge, massive even. Much larger than she had thought it would be. If she had ever even taken the time to stop and wonder how big Ryuji's dick was that is...

"I heard rumors that the roof was being used for gay sex... I was going to set up a wireless webcam but, I guess I don't need to do that now..." As she spoke, almost stuttering each word out from numb lips, Akira dropped to his knees and took Ryuji into his mouth.

"R-rumors?! Dammit Akira! You said that no one would even notice!" Ryuji couldn't meet her eyes, and she dropped her own as Akira began stroking his own, modest length in time with the bobbing of his head, but she only looked for a second. Then she was looking at Ryuji's once more.

"This had better be the last time, okay? I don't care if you two are gay, or dating, or whatever this is, but most of the school isn't so lenient. Use Leblanc's attic for your trysts; if I catch you again, I'll have no choice but to report you both... and with Akira being on probation..." She trailed off, not needing to finish.

"Are we breaking school rules?"

"Yes, you are. But, considering Akira's situation, and your own situation, Ryuji, I'm letting you off with just a warning. I don't want to see either of you expelled. So please, find somewhere else to... you know."

"Fuck?" She met Ryuji's eyes for a second, surprised to hear him actually say the word. Her panties dampened, the only sign that she found him cussing to be hot.

"Yes. I'm leaving now." She spun on her heel and headed back inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

She could hear muffled voices as she hurried away, but she couldn't hear what they were saying and neither boy came chasing after her.

* * *

The hot water felt good against her skin as she leaned against the shower wall. Her eyes closed, she wished the water would wash her mind clean as easily as it was washing her body.

Unbidden, an image of Ryuji as she had last seen him on the school roof rose up in her mind. She pictured his long, thick shaft, slick with Akira's saliva. She imagined that shaft pulled from Akira's mouth as she was pushed down, her leggings and panties tugged to mid thigh, and fucked.

Ryuji would be rough, each thrust holding just a hint of the true strength of his body, but he would never hurt her. Even as he tore her virginal opening, and she bled, he would be gentle... gentle as the water caressing her clit...

She opened her eyes, realizing that she had taken the shower head down and was spraying the water directly between her legs, each pulse sending fresh shivers along her spine.

"Oh..." She shuddered, her inner muscles clamping over nothing as she orgasmed, not realizing that she'd been fantasizing about having sex with Ryuji until much later, when she was getting into bed for the night.

"Oh shit..." She was already having trouble keeping her fetish for bad boys secret; now that seemed impossible. One way or another, Ryuji was bound to find out.

"Well, I can have him find out on my terms..." Slowly, a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

"Akira, how could you?!" Ryuji moaned into his phone.

"Easily, I slipped a note into Mishima's bag, and he blurted it out when he found the note and soon everyone was talking about the Gay Roof Couple." Akira's voice was amused, almost laughing.

"But why would you start that rumor?!"

"To get us caught by Makoto. You like her, Ryu, and she likes you. I wanted to have her catch us so that she'll admit to liking you."

"What?" Ryuji couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But she saw Junior!"

"Ryuji, you have nothing to be shy about! And she liked seeing him. You know she did; she could barely take her eyes off of him!" Akira gave that dirty chuckle of his that normally had Ryuji twitching in his pants, but not today.

"Oh god... oh fuck... I've never let a girl see him before and... oh fuck..." 

"Ryuji? Are you okay?" Akira's voice had lost the edge of teasing it normally held.

"Are you sure she liked it?" Ryuji didn't know whether he was hoping Akira would say yes, or no.

"Yes, I'm certain she liked seeing you like that; with your dick out."

"I should call and apologize for flashing her!"

"Didn't you like having her eyes on you?"

"Well, yeah, but... I mean she's hot and all but..." Ryuji trailed off. "But she's Makoto."

"Yes, I cannot argue there. She is Makoto... I have to go, Morgana's back from his walk. I love you, Ryuji."

"Love you too, Akira." Ryuji hung up the phone wondering if his boyfriend was right and Makoto liked him the way he liked her.

"Nah, it's impossible." But a lingering doubt nagged at him from the back of his mind.

* * *

"Ryuji." She sighed as he answered his phone; after a very brief apology call, he had been avoiding her. "I wish to discuss what I spied upon the school roof with you. Perhaps over dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?" Ryuji sounded surprised.

"I'm inviting you over for dinner." She moved the phone away from her mouth as she swallowed down her nerves.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." She sighed. "I know that this is short notice, however my sister will not be home so we can talk in peace."

"Okay, I can do tonight." He sounded excited. "Should I... uh... bring anything?" Maybe a little too excited, and she knew that she had to be careful if she wanted her surprise to be a surprise.

"Just bring your appetite." She gave him the address. "Can you be here at six?"

"Yeah, I can do six!" He hung up before she could ask him if he was with Akira, but decided that it didn't matter. Knowing Akira, it was an open relationship; she knew that he was also dating Yusuke, and Akechi.

She was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. "Come in, the doors open!"

"Oh something smells good!" Ryuji commented as he toed his shoes off and found a hanger for his jacket. He was dressed in his usual almost punk but not quite style, which suited her just fine. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Akira. But, please sit." She served up a traditional Japanese dinner.

"You want to know about my relationship with him?" Ryuji sighed, then perked back up as he tried a bite. "Damn, this is good!"

"Thank you." She took a bite as she organized her thoughts. 

"We ain't exclusive, if that's what you wanna know. I know he's with others, like Yusuke and Futaba. I don't think its sexual with Futaba though."

"Akira is dating Futaba?"

"Casually, yeah." Ryuji set down his rice bowl and dug into the fish. "He's clean though, as am I."

"I did not know that you were interested in men, Ryuji."

"I ain't, just Akira." Ryuji broke off to swallow. "Did you really invite me over just to talk?" He had stopped by a drug store and gotten condoms, but now he wondered if he had been hasty.

"I hear your grades have been improving." She dodged the question.

"Oh yeah; it ain't just sex between me and Akira; he's really smart and never gets mad if I call him up for help, even if its a dumb question."

An awkward silence settled over them as they finished eating, and Makoto took the dishes to the sink. Then she slipped into the bathroom, but instead of using the toilet she changed her clothes, slipping on a Police cosplay she had ordered online.

"Ryuji Sakamoto." She used his full name to get his attention as she opened the handcuffs with a small silver key. "I'm putting you under arrest for indecent exposure. You have the right to remain silent!" She snapped the cuffs around his wrists, tightening them until she was certain he could not get free.

"Whoa!" He jerked in surprise. "W-what are you wearing?" His eyes went straight to the hint of cleavage the low cut top exposed, her nipples showing through the thin fabric. 

"I also have reports here that you have been acting as a Phantom Thief; I will have to strip search you."

"Strip?!" He blushed, and yet his eyes shone with excitement.

She lowered her voice. "I don't want you hurt; if you need me to stop, just say Captain."

"Yes Ma'am!" He sighed as her hands patted down his chest.

"What do we have here?" She found his nipples and twisted them through the fabric, gently at first, then harder as he gasped in pleasure. She pushed his tank top up as high as she could, running her hands over surprisingly well developed muscles that made her shiver.

"Hey, uh... just so you know, I've only been with Akira and we always used a condom. I ain't never been with a girl." He gasped as she palmed him through his pants.

"Feels like you're packing heat. I will need to investigate." Then softer; "If you don't want sex tonight, I'll respect that."

"No, no I definitely want sex!" He exclaimed so eagerly she thought he was about to cream his pants. "We ain't... this ain't the start of something right? Just for the night?"

"I'm too busy for a boyfriend, I just want some casual sex. As long as we stay casual, this does not have to just be a one time affair." She opened his pants, exposing surprisingly cute, watermelon print boxers.

"This is suspicious, very suspicious." She gripped the shaft that was straining against the fabric. "This is most certainly a weapon of some kind." 

"It ain't!" Ryuji protested. "I just like you!" 

That gave her pause as she eased the boxers down, exposing the shaft she had seen on the school roof. Up close, she could see that it wasn't nearly the monster she had thought, though it was still a large 9 inches.

"This is fully armed! I will have to use extreme countermeasures to ensure no one is injured." She pushed Ryuji down as she unbuttoned her top, exposing a sheer bra made of black lace. Her skirt was hiked up as she straddled his hips. "Please insert the weapon into the special lock box."

"What? Wait! I ain't wearing a rubber!"

"I'm on the pill, its okay. I want to do it raw."

She felt a warm gush of precum over her entrance, then he was inside her.

"Oh...!" Her head fell back as she was stretched further than she had thought.

"You okay?" Ryuji's cuffed hands caressed her breasts one at a time.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to feel so big." She dropped the bad acting as she began to move against him.

"I ain't gonna last long!" Ryuji's breath came out in harsh pants, and he rutted against her roughly, his trimmed pubes coarse against her delicate skin, but she didn't mind.

Makoto barely heard him, as heat pooled low in her belly, and spread throughout her body, each nerve alive with sparks.

"Hey, Makoto! I'm... I'm gonna..!" She sank down as her own orgasm hit, screaming his name, and she felt Ryuji flood her with heat.

"Captain!" 

"Huh?" She pulled off of him. "Ryuji?"

"You didn't let me pull out!" He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Oh! Oh, Ryuji, I'm on the pill! You can cream inside me."

He shook his head. "I'd rather pull out if I ain't wearing a rubber. The next girl I'm with might not be."

She stripped off her sweat soaked costume, and got him out of the handcuffs. "Go take a shower."

"Ya sure? I wouldn't mind another round or two." Now that he was calming down, his softening length jumped back to attention.

"I am not going to be able to walk tomorrow." She sighed eagerly as he pinned her down.


End file.
